Can't Be Friends Still In Love
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: For the anti Addisam fans and Jaddison lovers...Set Post break up in either season 4 or 5...Lyrics by Trey Songz


"**Can't be friends(Still in Love)"**

**A/N: So, I guess this is for you Anti-Addisam people ("Addisam for NEVER"). It's angsty, and has no real solution to it. I used the lyrics to Trey Songs "Can't be friends" because it totally fits the situation Sam and Addison are in right now. I may do a follow up, with a happy ending for you Addisam Lovers. You can set it anywhere you want to, between when they break up in season 4 or their recent break up this season…Oh and I forgot to mention it's told strictly through Sam's POV...and, there's some implied Addie/Jake stuff too-not that I'm a fan of theirs or anything, but I mentioned them for you Jaddison lovers.**

**Happy Reading, **

**Xoxo, Dee**

…..

_Look what this girl done did to me,  
She done cut me off from a good, good love.  
She told me that those days were gone (gone, gone, gone)  
Now I'm sitting here going half crazy  
'Cause I know she still thinks about me too,  
And there ain't no way in hell, that I can be just friends with you (you, you, you)  
_

I feel like…I don't know how I feel right now. I loved her, I did, but…what she was asking of me, it was just too much. She did this, she broke us up, she didn't have to but…I've already done the whole father thing and honestly…I don't want to do it again, it was hard enough doing it with Maya, and she didn't even turn out that great. My 18 year old daughter is a college student, married, living in New York with a 2 year old baby, a baby that she had to save as well as Maya. Sometimes ,I think, maybe I she was right, that us, we wouldn't work…sometimes I wish…

_And I wish we never did it And I wish we never loved it  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now ain't no way we can be friends._

….

_The way it felt, no faking it  
Maybe we were moving just a little too fast.  
But what we've done we can't take it back  
Now I'm sitting here half way crazy  
Cause I know she still thinks about me too  
And there ain't no way in hell, that I can be just friends with you (you, you, you)_

I loved her, I still do with everything inside of me I love her. I know she still loves me too, I can tell, but dammit, sometimes I wanna tell her "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" when she looks at me with those I just…I wanna go back to her, be with her, hold her again but…it wasn't right; I didn't, I don't want what she wanted and…she shouldn't wait around thinking I'm going to change my mind because…I'm not…

_And I wish we never did it  
And I wish we never loved it  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now ain't no way we can be friends._

Ain't no telling what we could have been,  
Ain't telling what we could've been, oh  
And if I knew it would end like this,  
I never would have kissed ya, 'cause I fell in love with ya,  
We never would've kicked it, girl now everything's different  
I lost my only lover and my friend 

2 years later…

She's happy. I know she's happy, she finally got her wish, he gave it to her. She loves him, I know she does, I can see it in the way she looks at him. She named the baby Lilly; and…she's beautiful. She's so proud of her, of them, of what they did…They got married a few months ago, before she had Lilly. She came over to my house the night before the wedding, crying. She said…that she NEVER stopping loving me, but Jake, he could give her what I wouldn't, but that she'd give that all up-just to be with me again. I couldn't let her do that to herself or to him.

I may not be happy that she's now his, but..Jake's a good man, and so am I; so I told her "No, go, be with Jake, raise the baby together and be happy; be happy Addison". Ever since that night, she doesn't speak to me that much; she sold Amelia her place and she and Jake moved into a new house-away from the beach. She doesn't come around much; I don't see her unless it's at work or at the hospital, and she certainly doesn't talk to me unless it's business or work related. When we have parties at my place or Amelia's place, she doesn't come; she says the being on the beach brings back bad memories…

_that's why I wished we never did it  
And I wish we never loved it (I wish we never loved it!)  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now ain't no way we can be friends._


End file.
